


A Christmas Scene

by kinfic2



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 11:38:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2810744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinfic2/pseuds/kinfic2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Schmoopy drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Christmas Scene

**Author's Note:**

> Orig. posted on my LJ in 2010

When he strode into the loft, The 'Barf Bag of Christmas' tableau brought him up short _.“_ What the fu—”  
  
The glare from icy blue eyes would have frozen a lesser man. Loath to admit it, it chilled him as well, wordlessly informing him he wasn’t part of this private moment, and if he had any hope of sinking his cock into a perfectly shaped ass, he’d shut up.  
  
Bubbling with excitement, the effervescent child chanted, “Daddy Jus, again! Read ‘Night before Christmas’ again!”  
  
“Okay, Gus! ‘Twas the night before Christmas....”  
  
Brian softly closed the door with a smile.


End file.
